Welcome to McStuffinsville
"Welcome to McStuffinsville" is the ninety-third and fourth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on July 29, 2016. Summary Doc’s grandmother transports Doc to the magical world of McStuffinsville where she will carry on a family tradition by expanding her practice to the McStuffins Toy Hospital. There, on her first day as chief resident, Doc must tend to Stanley, a lonely, brokenhearted toy. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy and Bouncy Toy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and The Wicked King *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins and Surfer Girl *Anthony Anderson as Stanley *Debi Derryberry as Tiggley *Camyrn Manheim as Rescue Ronda *Dee Bradley Baker as Robot Ray and Orderly *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Dress-Up Daisy and Orderly *David Kaufman as Sproingo Boingo *Jeffrey N. Brown as Bronty and Bear *Michael Gough as Officer Pete and Orderly *Michael Whitfield as Oooey Gablooey and Toy #1 *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby and Orderly *Dave Boat as Awesome Guy and Construction Worker *Bernardo de Paula as Saltwater Serge and Toy #2 *Dawnn Lewis as Grandma McStuffins *Duncan Joiner as Ian Songs *Welcome to the Hospital *King of the Broken Toys *Time for Your Checkup *Never Stop Loving a Toy *I Feel Better Quotes Trivia *'Toys that debut in this episode': Stanley, Tiggley, Orderlies *This is the first Season 4 episode. *This is the 25th episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first 24 were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark Style Toothache", "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake", "The Big Sleepover", "Let the Nightingale Sing", "Hazel Has a Sleepover", "A Day Without Cuddles!", "Top Lamb", "Doc's Dream Team", "Take Your Pet to the Vet", "Stuffy & Squibbles", "Chilly's Loose Button", "Goal!", "Bringing Home Baby", "Night Night, Lala" and "Sleepless in Stuffyland". *This is the 5th episode we see Doc in her operating clothes. The first 4 were "Getting to the Heart of Things", "Molly Molly Mouthful", "Lambie Gets the Linties" and "Space Buddies Forever!". *This is a one hour special. *This is the only episode to not use the intro. This is also the first episode to use a new closing sequence. *This episode has 5 songs. *In McStuffinsville, Doc was almost the same height as the toys in this place. *This is the fourth episode the songs "Time for Your Checkup" and "I Feel Better" were performed together. *This is the fifth episode where Hallie didn't sing the "Time for Your Checkup" song. *When the characters arrived at McStuffinsville, Stuffy says "We're not in Kansas anymore." This was a reference to Dorothy's line in The Wizard of Oz when she and Toto first arrived in OZ. *This is the first time one of the human characters besides Doc sings which was Grandma McStuffins. *We learn Granny Mcstuffins know Doc's secret when she was the first toy doctor. Gallery doc mcstuffins toy hospital title.jpg|New Opening Squence Doc20blog.png Never stop loving a toy song.jpg Welcome_to_mcstuffinsville_title.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-001.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-004.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-007.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-013.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-016.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-017.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-021.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-025.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-030.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-031.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-032.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-035.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-041.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-048.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-051.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-052.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-055.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-056.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-060.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-062.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-067.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-068.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-070.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-071.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-074.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-075.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-077.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-079.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-080.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-083.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-086.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-087.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-091.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-092.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-094.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-097.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-101.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-102.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-105.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-107.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-109.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-110.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-111.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-114.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-115.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-116.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-118.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-121.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-123.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-127.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-131.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-133.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-136.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-138.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-140.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-142.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes about Stanley Category:Episodes about Doc